The Invisibles Series/Allegiances
This is to keep track of all the cats in the Series. 'FallingClan' Leader Stonestar - Gray tom with blue eyes. Very calm, but strict. He controls his Clan well, and has the Clan separated into teams to make the success rate higher. When he has a team go on a big mission, he doesn't give them a choice but to complete the mission or never return. Deputy Brightsong - Snappy she-cat with a hot temper. When she isn't cranky, she's a nice she-cat who loves to hang out with friends. Her ginger and white fur glows in the sunlight, and at night, her green eyes pierce through the camp. Warriors 'Team One' Head Iceheart - White she-cat with blue eyes. She's a calm cat who controls her team well. She and her team has been together for a long time, and they've been very successful with their missions. Recently, the have embarked on a challenging mission, and given three moons to complete it. Second Nightwhisper - Jet black tom with glowing yellow eyes. He's quiet, but he voices his opinion when necessary. Some say he likes Iceheart, but the she-cat never shows any emotion towards her team. They're her friends and her teammates. Nightwhisper hates fighting, but for the sake of his Clan, he joined the team to save FallingClan. Warriors Featherdust - Once a kittypet, this gray she-cat was abandoned by her Twoleg and made her way to FallingClan. Taken in by Iceheart and her team, Featherdust was the last recruit this team has had in awhile. She's an enthusiastic she-cat, and never fails to make the team smile. Stormwind - With stormy blue eyes and a gray pelt, she looks like Featherdust, but just fiercer. Stormwind's mother was killed by DuskClan, so she hates them a lot. She wants to destroy every one of them, so she was placed in the top team, who was in charge of getting rid of DuskClan. Flashstorm - Light brown tabby tom with blue eyes. He's a cool-tempered cat, but when he gets angry, he's not an opponent you want to face in battle. Frostbreeze - White she-cat with light blue eyes. She shows no emotion, even when she's angry, happy, or sad. Ever since her family died of greencough, Frostbreeze has been closed off from the outside world. She keeps to herself, and doesn't talk a lot. When being addressed, she never looks into your eyes when she speaks. She's afraid she'll break. 'Team Two' Head Dawnsong - Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes. She's a calm and ready leader, leading her team into battle with no hesitation of dying for them. She hates new recruits, because it's hard to work with a new person, so when the team loses a member, they just train harder to become stronger. Second Brightheart - Tawny she-cat with bright amber eyes. Her calico fur is splashed with black, orange, and other colors, and she's teased because of it. The bitterness in her heart because her sole weapon, and anyone who dared to tell her that she was ugly was slaughtered. Warriors Graystorm - tba